Never Forget You, Galaxy
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: "Maafkan aku…, aku tahu keputusan ini akan membuat kalian kecewa dan terluka. Maafkan aku" batinnya./"Beginikah cara kalian!, sama sekali kalian tidak peduli padaku!" Batinnya kesal./"Kris hyeong kemana?" /aku takut jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan/BROTHER EXO


"Never Forget You, Galaxy" 1  
Sedih denger kabar tentang Kris, jadi pengen buat FF nya. FF ini juga untuk Erororororror eon. Mudah2an eon suka ya.

Genre: Brothership  
Cast:  
Kris Wu Fan  
Exo

*NFYG*

Di ruang latihan, semua member Exo berkumpul. Mereka mencoba untuk berlatih beberapa gerakan dance untuk memantapkan lagi, agar saat manggung mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan. Hari ini Kris merasa tidak sehat, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berlatih dan menyembunyikannya dari member yang lain.  
Saat sesi latihan usai, Kris duduk bersandar di pojok sambil memperhatikan member yang lain. Ia diam dalam kesendiriannya.  
"Jika aku harus mengambil keputusan ini, apakah mereka akan kecewa padaku?" Batinnya.  
Di saat Kris melamun memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukanya, Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral.  
"Hyeong, ini…minumlah. Hyeong terlihat pucat" ucapnya dan menyerahkan air mineral padanya.  
"Thanks, Kyungsoo" sahutnya menyambut pemberian Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo duduk di sisi kirinya, ia memperhatikan Kris yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.  
"Apa hyeong sedang ada masalah?"  
"Mm?, aniyo…, akh hanya merasa sedikit kelelahan saja" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Apa hyeong ingin aku pijitin?" tawarnya  
"Mm…boleh juga. Hehehe" sahut Kris, kemudian Kris pindah posisi duduk di depan Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo mulai memijit Kris dengan tangannya yang kecil.  
"Kyungsoo, jika aku tidak ada, kau harus kuat, jaga mereka. Karena di Exo hanya kau eomma kami" batinnya, tanpa sadar Kris meneteskan air matanya, dan ia buru-buru menyekanya agar tidak ketahuan.  
Kris tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan Baekhyun memperhatikannya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam. Baekhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres di balik senyum terpaksa yang Kris sunggingkan saat Kyungsoo berbicara untuk menghiburnya.  
"Baekhyun~ah, kenapa kau memperhatikan Kris sejak tadi?" Xiumin membuyarkan lamunannya, "Ah…,gwencana hyeong. " sahutnya, kemudian Baekhyun berlalu dari Xiumin untuk mengambil sebotol air minum. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung.

*NFYG*

Setelah mereka selesai latihan, kini mereka kembali ke Dorm. Kris masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena latihan, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.  
Chen menemui Kris di dalam kamar dan membawakan makanan. "Hyeong, ayo kita makan, sejak tadi hyeong belum makan" ajak Chen  
"Aku hanya ingin tidur, Chen" tolaknya sambil ia berbalik menghadap tembok kamarnya.  
Chen merasa sedih saat menatap Kris yang terlihat murung seharian.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi makanan ini aku letakkan di atas meja, siapa tahu hyeong lapar. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu hyeong" ucap Chen menatap punggung Kris.  
"Mm" sahutnya singkat.  
Chen menghela napas beratnya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian di kamar.

*NFYG*

Chen ke luar dan menghampiri beberapa member Exo yang mencemaskan Kris.  
"Bagaimana?, apa Kris hyeong mau makan?" tanya Kyungsoo  
Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedih, juga yang lainnya.  
"Begini saja, sebaiknya kita biarkan Kris hyeong untuk beristirahat, siapa tahu saat ini, Kris hyeong tidak ingin di ganggu" saran Suho  
"Kau benar Suho, kalian kembali saja ke kamar kalian masing-masing" ucap Xiumin  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
Ketika member yang lain kembali ke kamar, Suho meraih tangan Lay ,hingga Lay berhenti ,"Karena kau adalah teman sekamar Kris hyeong, ajaklah Kris hyeong untuk mengobrol, karena aku yakin, Kris hyeong mau terbuka padamu"  
"Ne, aku akan melakukannya" sahut Lay ,Suho tersenyum lalu ia menepuk pundak Lay, kemudian pergi kembali ke kamarnya.  
Lay masuk ke kamar, ia memperhatikan Kris yang tidak ada di kasurnya, ia hanya mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari Shower, dan Lay berpikir bahwa Kris sedang mandi.  
Lay menatap makanan yang dibawa Chen, tapi sama sekali belum disentuh olehnya. Lay duduk di atas kasur sembari menunggu Kris selesai mandi.

*NFYG*

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kris memutar Shower, tapi Kris tidak mandi. Kris hanya berdiam diri di Toilet dan ia menangis seorang diri setelah membaca ulang pesan dari ibunya.  
"Anakku, bagaimana kabarmu?, mama sangat merindukanmu sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja? ,apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?, bagaimana tidurmu?, apa nyenyak?, apa kau sudah meminum vitamin yang mama kirim untukmu?, kapan kau pulang sayang?, hati mama tidak tenang selama kau jauh dari mama"  
Kris mengatup mulutnya, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.  
"Ma, aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Ma…aku tidak sanggup jika harus hidup seperti ini. Aku bukan budak ma, aku sakit…hatiku sakit karena perlakuan SM pada kami. Ma…aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi" batinnya.  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ma?" Batinnya. Kris menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, ia menangis terisak-isak.

*NFYG*

Saat sedang terlelap, Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak, keringat membasahi tubuhnya, kemudian ia terbangun sambil berteriak, "Kajimaaa!"  
Kai yang sangat lelah, tidak terbangun mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kai tidur sangat pulas.  
Sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam dan ia meneteskan air mata saat mengingat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.  
"Hyeong, kenapa mimpiku sangat buruk?, kenapa kau bisa terkurung di ruang yang gelap itu? , dan kenapa kami tidak bisa melepaskanmu hyeong?, dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja?, ada apa ini hyeong? Apakah hyeong akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" Batinnya.  
"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan salah satu member Exo. Ku mohon, jangan biarkan mimpi burukku itu terjadi" batinnya  
Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

*NFYG*

Kris ke luar dari kamar mandi, saat ia ke luar, ia melihat Lay tertidur di atas kasur milik Kris.  
Kris berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Lay, ia berdiri dan menatap wajah Lay lekat.  
"Maafkan aku…, aku tahu keputusan ini akan membuat kalian kecewa dan terluka. Maafkan aku" batinnya.

*NFYG*

Beberapa hari kemudian, Exo M lebih dulu pergi ke Beijing, kemudian keesokkannya Exo K pergi ke Beijing untuk menyusul mereka, dan mereka janjian untuk bertemu di tempat acara. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa Kris sudah mengambil keputusan untuk hengkang dari Exo. Kris hanya diam dan memendamnya seorang diri. Sebelum perform, Kris pergi ke kamar mandi, ia menahan sakit di bagian dadanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, sambil memegangi dadanya. Pihak SM tahu bahwa Kris terlihat tidak sehat, tapi mereka tampak tidak cemas. Setelah sekitar kurang lebih 10 menit, Kris ke luar dari Toilet. Salah satu staf SM menghampirinya, "Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, cepat kau minum vitamin ini ,jangan sampai kau terlihat tidak sehat di depan fans kalian, dan jangan manja!, jika kau sakit, kau akan membuat kami rugi!" Ucapnya ketus sambil menyerahkan beberapa vitamin ke tangan Kris. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris.  
Kris tampak sangat kecewa padanya, ia menatap Vitamin itu dan hanya meremasnya. Kris membuang semua Vitamin itu ke dalam tong sampah.  
"Beginikah cara kalian?!, sama sekali kalian tidak peduli padaku!" Batinnya kesal.  
Tapi Kris berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya di balik senyum palsu yang ia sunggingkan di depan member Exo.  
"Hyeong dari mana saja?" tanya Baekhyun.  
"Aku hanya ke Toilet" sahutnya.  
"Koko sakit?" tanya Tao cemas  
"Tidak, aku sehat." Sahutnya berbohong.  
"Cepat!, ini sudah saatnya kalian untuk tampil" seru dari salah satu Staf SM pada mereka. Kemudian mereka bergegas menuju panggung.  
Perform mereka berhasil menarik perhatian dari fans mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kris ikut membungkuk di depan fans bersama member yang lain. Di belakang Stage, mereka melakukan foto bersama, dan Kris mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun tampak terpaksa. Karena jadwal yang padat, akhirnya mereka berencana kembali ke Korea, namun setelah member yang lain masuk lebih dulu ke dalam pesawat, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Kris meng-cancel rencana keberangkatannya, justru Kris pergi secara diam-diam dari member Exo.  
Di dalam pesawat, mereka yang tampak kelelahan tidak menyadari ketidak hadiran Kris. Mereka tertidur selama perjalanan kembali ke Korea.  
Sedangkan Kris pergi menemui seorang pengacara yang dulu pernah di sewa oleh Hangeng sewaktu mengalami masalah kontrak kerja yang tidak adil. Kris menceritakan masalah yang membuatnya tertekan selama di SM, dan pengacara itu akhirnya mau membantu Kris.

*NFYG*

Member Exo kini tiba di Bandara Incheon. Tao yang cukup dekat dengan Kris menyadari bahwa Kris tidak ada di antara mereka.  
"Kris hyeong kemana?" Ucap Tao, pertanyaan Tao membuat mereka sadar bahwa Kris tidak bersama mereka.  
"O iya, sejak tadi Kris tidak kelihatan" sahut Xiumin.  
"Apa Kris hyeong benar-benar pergi?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan tapi terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi kanan Kyungsoo.  
"Maksudmu?, Kris hyeong pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bermimpi Kris hyeong menghilang dari kita ,aku takut jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan" sahut Kyungsoo  
"Kenapa aku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini?" Ucap Suho setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo karena masalah mimpinya.  
Beberapa member mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun tidak ada satupun telepon dari mereka yang di jawab, bahkan pesan yang mereka kirim tidak di balas oleh Kris.

TBC


End file.
